Talk:Coraline ripoff
Maybe this article could be moved to Speedy deletion Wiki. I think that site accepts articles about anything. I thought it was fine to write it here because there was a story about a cursed Majora's Mask cartridge on creepy pasta and I know that a Majora's mask cartridge never really got cursed. I think it will be fine on Speedy deletion Wiki because I made it clear that the story was not a true story. Blackbombchu (talk) 05:52, September 23, 2018 (UTC) Go ahead and delete it if you want. I never read the rules. At the time, I thought it was fine to write because I saw an untrue creepypasta story about a haunted Majora's Mask cartridge. I changed my mind and would rather it get deleted entirely and not moved to Speedy deletion Wiki because the idea of a Conway's game of life crystal is dangerous to spread to the public or to any research group and I only want to tell that idea to one specific really good future research group that knows how to keep secrets that are dangerous to spread because they'll review everything before it gets mass produced and make sure no tiny Conway's game of life crystals get mass produced because they could break cryptography or enable somebody to cheat on a test and get into that research group which only wants to take people who have the type of brain that can do well on the test unaided. Blackbombchu (talk) 19:45, September 23, 2018 (UTC) A few pointers First of all, you should have posted your first entry in the comment section instead of making a talk page. Even after the story was deleted you should have wrote your second post in an admin's talk page. "I thought it was fine to write it here because there was a story about a cursed Majora's Mask cartridge" BEN Drowned (also known as Haunted Majora's Mask) is a classic. It is well written and scary, a lot of effort went into it, and in story form. There was nothing scary about your story, it was just you listing off suggestions for a remake of a movie (which quite frankly wasn't even that good to begin with) that would have been way over budget (i.e. hiring "researchers" to make a "magic pill" that relieves people from their fear of death, creating new math concepts, etc.). "I think it will be fine on Speedy deletion Wiki because I made it clear that the story was not a true story." most of it wasn't even a story, before you began describing the plot itself you were just listing off random ideas and thoughts. "I never read the rules" there's the problem. This site has quality standards to ensure that stories are well written and horrifying enough to be hosted here. "At the time, I thought it was fine to write because I saw an untrue creepypasta story about a haunted Majora's Mask cartridge." All Creepypastas are "untrue", and just because you saw a story here doesn't mean EVERYTHING is suitable. "Conway's game of life crystal is dangerous to spread to the public" it wouldn't be anyway. I doubt anyone would invest money into a real life version of it. "I only want to tell that idea to one specific really good future research group that knows how to keep secrets that are dangerous to spread because they'll review everything before it gets mass produced and make sure no tiny Conway's game of life crystals get mass produced because they could break cryptography or enable somebody to cheat on a test and get into that research group which only wants to take people who have the type of brain that can do well on the test unaided." First off, this is a run on sentance which tend to be toxic. As I've stated in the story itself's comment section, no research group is going to be interested in putting off their important work (i.e. looking for the cure for cancer) just to remake a movie that wasn't even good in the first place. Ned Wolfkin. (talk) 04:53, September 24, 2018 (UTC)